


you know i'm crazy (but i've got good luck)

by maywitherspoon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Set somehwere before their first date, Sex Club, Time Anomaly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywitherspoon/pseuds/maywitherspoon
Summary: When Sara has to fix an anomaly where she has to rescue Aristotle from a sex club in 2020, she does the only logical thing she can think of- she invites Ava along with her for purely professional reasons.





	you know i'm crazy (but i've got good luck)

**Author's Note:**

> my dear readers,   
> while i am stuck in a writer's block for my chaptered Avalance fic, i decided to write something that has been going on in my head for a while.   
> i hope you all like it!

“This is a sex club,” Ava incredulously says, tucking her hands in her dress pants as if she had really expected something else from this ridiculous proposal. The proposal being joining Sara on a case, to see how the Legends function (and manage to destroy the world at the same time). She sounds more annoyed than she is, the tone that makes Sara turn toward her with a peculiar expression on her face, something between a smirk and a wave of concern. 

 

“Is that a problem, Sharpe?” she asks, trying to stay as casual as she can. There’s a reason she chose this particular anomaly to deal with today. A reason that had nothing to do with a particular evening that they had spent with each other, twenty years in the future (which only seemed like last week to them, of course, it did).

 

Ava shrugs, “I have no problem if you don’t, Lance.”

 

Sara grins, “Good, come with me,” she says, going out of the main room. 

 

Ava closely follows behind, trying not to concentrate on the booty shorts that Sara had worn today. It seemed as if Sara was purposefully trying to rile her up, but then again, when was she not. 

 

Breaking Ava out of her reverie, Sara hands her something black. “Leather up, Sharpe,” Sara says, smiling, seemingly gaining intense amusement just from this interaction.

 

“Never say those words, ever again,” Ava shudders, and then raising her eyebrow at what Sara handed her. “You want me to wear this?” 

 

Sara, under the false pretence of innocence, widens her eyes, “We are undercover, Ava, we have to dress the part. Unless you don’t want to in which case, I can always ask Zari-”

 

“No!” Ava exclaims, and then clears her throat to seem more put together. “I said I’d do this, didn’t I?” She had also promised her colleagues that she’d be alive at the very end of this mission. But if Sara continues this riling up, she probably won’t. 

 

Sara smirks and points to where she can change. “Come on now, we’re on a schedule.” 

 

Sara is rushing because they actually are late, of course, in this time devoid zone and totally not because she wants to see Ava in what she had procured. Definitely not. They’re just late. 

 

Ava scoffs. “Since when did you start caring about a schedule, Sara?” she asks. 

 

Sara playfully rolls her eyes, ushering her toward the room. 

 

“You’re playing fire with fire, miss Lance,” Gideon says, coming out of nowhere. 

 

Sara smirks, “It is fun, Gideon.” 

 

“It definitely is, Ms. Lance. I just don’t want to see you get burnt by the end of this. If you remember, Ms. Lance, you hated her guts until right about last week.” 

 

“That’s because last week, Gideon, we shoved our tongues into each other’s mouths. That changes things.” 

 

Ava then comes out of the room, and all air seems to have disappeared from wherever the fuck they are. Her hair is in the same tight bun that it was before, except this time, it looks more enticing because she’s also wearing a leather catsuit, paired with the gloves and the fishnets and the boots and it’s just too much- just too much for her to handle. Sara chokes on her own breath as she notices how completely in character Ava seems, not an irk of discomfort on her face, or anywhere for that matter. Ava is casually glancing at her gloves trying to fix them. A part in Sara just wanted to ask Ava to fuck the mission and fuck her. Right here.  

 

Then, Sara’s eyes meet Ava’s again, and Ava was smirking at Sara. Perhaps this was a very bad idea, a very bad one indeed. She didn’t fancy dying in an anomaly. She should’ve recruited Ava for Benjamin Franklin stuck in a maze in the 1990 anomaly, not Aristotle stuck in a sex club in 2020 anomaly. “Don’t you wanna change?” she asks, pointing at Sara’s coat. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, babe. You ready?” 

 

Ava looks a little offended. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“Just that- if you’re not comfortable with any of this, you can back out. Who knows what would happen there,” Sara says, twisting the tail of her coat around her fingers. 

 

Ava gets a coat similar to Sara’s and comes in close to Sara, so close that she can feel her breath on her neck, making the hair there stand. “Won’t be so different from the last time we were alone, now, would it?” 

 

Sara closes her eyes, her chest heaving as she is flooded with the flashes of memories, with Ava on top of her, kissing her like the world depended on it. Her one hand on her neck, the other massaging her tit while Sara held Ava firmly. 

 

Sara could feel the knot in her stomach tightening, arousal taunting her. Sara had made out with a lot of people in the past. This shouldn’t be affecting her the way it does- right? It was just a little harmless making out, it really shouldn’t affect her the way it does. It certainly shouldn’t be something more helpful than porn was. But it did, and it was. 

 

When she opens her eyes, Ava is already looking at her as if she can look through all that Sara was thinking. 

 

I am fucked, Sara thinks. I am so, so, fucked, she thinks when Ava’s eyes have a peculiar glint in them. 

 

***

 

“ID,” the gruff man demands, extending his hand. The area the sex club was located was fancier than Sara was expecting. She was expecting a dodgy alleyway but it was one of the most prominent locations in the city. 

 

“Here,” Sara smiles sweetly, handing him the two IDs that she artificially produced from the Waverider. 

 

“Rose,” he shouts, “we have two newcomers,” he says as soon as a redhead emerges from the shadows.

 

“Two newcomers, huh?” she says, her voice thick and sultry. “Follow me, girls,” she smirks, looking at Ava as if she wants to eat her whole. Something hot spikes in Sara which he bites down because Ava is looking at her the way she looks right before she interrogates someone, all calm and poised. 

 

Objectively, Rose is hot. The kind of woman Sara would definitely hit on if all her thoughts weren’t consumed with Ava and only Ava or if she were poly.  

 

“I cannot believe you’re a newcomer,” she says, looking at Ava, “I swear I’ve seen you around someplace here.” 

 

Ava smiles sweetly, “Well, I don’t know why you’re mistaken. If you’d have seen me, you’d have remembered who I was.” 

 

Something angry settles in the pits of Sara’s stomach. For someone who claimed she couldn’t go undercover because she would be caught easily, Ava is certainly  _ great _ at being undercover. Too great in fact. Some would think that the flirting was real. 

 

Rose puts her hand on Ava’s back and shows them around the  _ dungeon  _ themed club _ ,  _ giving them a commentary on the how the club was inspired. Sara zones out, disinterested in the blatant flirting and the lingering arm touches. This shouldn’t affect her the way it does. But it does and all Sara wants to do is karate chop the fuck outta Rose. 

 

What kind of name is Rose even?  _ Rose.  _ So original, then again, so is Sara. Oh god, maybe she should-

 

“SARA!” Ava’s voice and a hand on her arm shake her out of her reverie. Sara coolly looks at Ava, “What?” 

 

“This is our private room where we apparently have to ‘explore our desires’ for at least an hour before we meet other people in this club today,” Ava says in a seemingly excited tone. But Sara knows her well enough to understand the underlying tone of alarm. 

 

“Isn’t that why we are here for, babe?” she asks, interlocking her fingers behind Ava’s neck and pulling her close. 

 

She can look at the speckles in Ava’s eyes at this distance, looking at how her pupils widen. Sara moves in closer until Ava is flat against the black wall. Ava’s lips part just a little as she holds both of Sara’s shoulders. 

 

The air around them is thick again. She wonders when it’s not been thick around them. Ava moves in a little close, and her mouth contorts into a smile that  _ does _ something to Sara. 

 

“Of course, darling,” she says in a whisper. 

 

From behind them, Rose clears her throat. “Here is the key,” she says, and so they have to break apart to hand Ava the key. 

 

“Out of the both of y’all, who is the one willing to dominate?” she asks. Before Ava can even say anything, Sara steps forward. 

 

“It is obviously me,” she says. 

 

Rose raises her eyebrows. “I would not have guessed that I was going to give the list of instructions to Ava here.” 

 

“Haven’t you been taught to not speculate who ‘tops’?” Sara asks and takes the sheet from Rose’s hand. 

 

Rose smirks. “Aha. I’ll see you guys later. Have fun, and if you need anything, and I mean,  _ anything,”  _ she says, looking at Ava, ”I’ll be here.” 

 

Sara grits her teeth, “Why don’t the both of you help each other out and I roam around and meet other people here, hmm?” she asks. 

 

She can see Ava’s eyes widening from the corner of her eyes after which she chokes out a laughter. 

 

“Darling, people you’ve just met can’t always understand your sarcasm,” she says and then turns to Rose, “thank you, Rose. We’ll get going now.” 

 

Rose smiles uncomfortably and slithers away and Sara is yanked inside.

 

“What the fuck was that?” asks Ava, and if Sara didn’t know any better, she’d say she was mortified. 

 

“I was just joking, as you said,” Sara asks, sitting on the huge queen sized bed. That is when Sara takes in the whole room. 

 

The walls are deep violet, and there’s a chandelier on the ceiling. The bed is black and the sheets are made of silk. The walls have shelves full of sex toys some of which Sara had seen only in porn. The bedside drawers have condoms, differently flavoured lube, handcuffs, and strapons. 

 

“Fuck,” she whispers, heat spreading all over her body- mostly because she can imagine Ava here- in all sorts of positions- doing things to Ava and letting Ava do things to her. 

 

“You weren’t joking,” Ava says. “I think I know you well enough to know when you’re joking, Sara.” 

 

Sara rolls her eyes and sighs through her mouth, flailing herself on the bed. 

 

“And I think I know you well enough to know when you’re actually flirting, Ava.”  _ Mostly because you’ve never blatantly flirted with me, Ava. I am right here, AVA. What more can I do? _

 

“Oh God, Sara,” Ava says. Flirting with the person you liked was preposterous. Only fools did that and Ava was no fool. 

 

“So you ARE mortified,” she says. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“I did not think you’d actually want to fuck her,” Sara says feeling disappointed. The anger in her ribcage turned sad in a heartbeat. Sure, this was an actual mission but Ava must’ve known that this was an elaborate plan to lure her here. Everything Sara has been doing till now has been to lure her. 

 

Ava sits on the bed too, a frown on her face. “I don’t, why would you think so?” 

 

“You guys were flirting as if you would let her take you there and then,” Sara says. 

 

“Must you be so crass?” Ava says. 

 

Sara stands up, removing her coat and coming face to face with Ava. “Oh honey, we’re in a sex club and you think this is crass? Wait till you see the rest of it.” 

 

Ava’s face is red, and Sara can feel Ava’s eyes on her bare skin. 

 

Sara scoffs. “And she thought you were the dominant one out of us.” 

 

Ava, usually the one to mask her emotions, did not bother hiding the hungry gaze as she took all of Sara in. She looked like a siren, alluring and bewitching, all amongst the soft glow of the room. 

 

Ava’s mouth dried up and she could feel her heartbeat fasten as if it were held by Sara’s hands and all she was doing was pulling it hastily. Sara’s dress only consisted of a bra made of a thin material covering half her boobs, and a thong that she was wearing which was connected by the cloth accompanied with thigh high boots. She was out there to kill Ava. She knew it. 

 

Mirroring Sara, Ava stood up and removed her coat too, giving Sara a second chance to admire the view in front of her. 

 

“If Rose saw this, she’d die,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, I’m glad she isn't the one seeing me like this then,” Ava says, getting comfortable on the bed. 

 

“But she’d love to.” 

 

Ava hums and doesn’t say anything. What could she possibly even say? That she jacked off thinking about Sara almost every other night especially after the making out that happened? 

 

Sara, on the other hand, couldn’t wait for this hour to be over so they just find Aristotle and go home and forget this ever happened. None of this seems real. None of this is, she realises. After this anomaly is fixed, this moment, this day will be embedded only in their brains. This moment won’t exist after this hour. She looks over at where Ava was, her eyes closed- looking as if she was not real too. She looked like a dream, felt like a dream and sometimes. Ava’s eyes were closed, and she was laying on her elbows, taking shallow breaths. This lighting made her look ethereal. This moment won’t exist after an hour and she needs to make the most of it. 

 

Ava’s eyes open and they meet Sara’s. Sara should probably turn away because she was just caught staring at her but there’s something so tempting that she can’t turn away. She crawls over to where Ava is, never leaving her eyes and straddles her. Making the most of the hour, she tells herself. 

 

Ava’s hands automatically hold Sara’s hips. They just...fit. Sara doesn’t even know this was possible. It feels like Ava were made out of this mould where her hands were supposed to nestle right on her waist. Internally, Sara groans. She did not want to be turned into a sappy freak. And then her eyes meet Ava’s impossible wide ones and she doesn’t mind being one.  

 

“Uhm,” Sara starts, her voice sounding hoarse even to her ears. “If we go out the way we are, untouched, she’d know it was a ruse,” she whispers. 

 

Ava nods, entranced with whatever was going on. Her eyes never once leave Sara’s. Her hands only tighten. 

 

“Is this okay?” Sara asks again. 

 

Ava painfully closes her eyes, somehow finding it hard to tell Sara how this is exactly how all her wet dreams started- with Sara straddling her, her hair curtaining them, “Sara, it is more than okay.” 

 

Sara takes that as a signal for leaning in and pressing her lips just below Ava’s ear, just kissing slowly at first and then slowly sucking the supple skin. Ava’s hold tightens and Sara sucks in a little more until a soft gasp escapes of Ava. Their eyes meet again, and the darkened blue shade in Ava’s eyes are nothing but a thin ring as her pupils are blown wide. 

 

Sara tentatively presses their lips together, but Ava wastes no time, in deepening the kiss. Something carnal spreads within both of them, their moments rougher than how they’d started out. Their tongues move together and Sara breaks away, looking at Ava for her consent. Ava nods and she places her tongue on the notch of Ava’s collarbone and takes a long, slow path up to her chin. She lets her hands caress her hands as she enjoys the taste of her skin. Ava’s increasingly shudders as she makes her journey and soon enough, Ava has her arms about her neck. 

 

Their lips meet again and part again and soon, Ava is sitting up, with Sara draped over her. Sara’s fingers run in Ava’s hair and she lets out a soft moan. Boldly, she hooks her finger under the strap of Sara’s bra and pushes it off to the side, clearing a path for Ava to explore further. She swirls her tongue, pulling Sara’s skin into her mouth- and for Sara’s path, she alternates gasping and moaning. 

 

“Oh God, Ava,” gasps Sara, grinding her already wet pussy on Ava’s leather-clad one. “Please just do something, please, please” she begs. 

 

A smirk almost makes her way on Ava’s face but before that, Sara is already grabbing her face and smashing their lips together, her other hand pressing Ava’s boobs. “Want you, just you,” Sara whispers between the kisses. 

 

Ava slips her finger under the other strap, letting it slide off her shoulder. Looking down, she can see the gorgeous flesh straining to be out and just the slightest hint of her pink nipple peeking up. 

 

Ava almost lets out a shiver. Ava lowers her head and presses her tongue where the lacy material meets Sara’s bare skin. “Oh god,” Sara shivers. “You’re going to kill me,” she mumbles. 

 

“You’re the one to say, babe.” Ava groans. Sara is so receptive to whatever it is that Ava’s instincts are telling her to do that it takes everything Ava has to just not rip the shitty cloth she’s wearing and ravish her. 

 

She tightens her grip on Ava’s thighs and throws her on the side of the bed, straddling her. 

 

Sara’s eyes are wide and she is heaving. With her teeth, she lowers her bra, exposing her nipples to the crisp, cold air in the room and she wastes no time in slathering Sara’s nipple with her tongue. Ava gets this rush in her, she just wants to explore every inch of the writhing woman under her. Her sensitive flesh crinkles and stiffens underneath her tongue, and she closes her mouth around it, biting her a little. 

 

She does the same to the other nipple, leaving Sara in this moaning mess, gripping on Ava’s hair. 

 

"Do you like that?" she asks, taking another swipe over the tip of her nipple. Ava gets no reply other than a lusty moan. 

 

Ava looks at Sara, the latter’s eyes blown wide with lust. 

 

Ava holds Sara’s boobs in her hands, not once breaking eye contact, and pinches her nipples. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sara cries out in pleasure. 

 

“What were you saying about being the dominating one, again?”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope this was worth your time! Please comment if you feel like I need to improve on something or if you just want to make my day!  
> Come say [ hi!](http://pandurvasbox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
